Mixels Wiki:Creative Corner
The Creative Corner is a special page for posting creative works, whether it be digital artwork, drawings, funny pictures, your own LEGO creations, stories, or something else. Anyone can add some, and if you want to add some, have (rad) fun! Please remember to put your image(s)/text in the right section. How do I add an image? You can simply add images by either: *Using the editing mode, and adding the image to the bottom of the gallery. or: *Clicking the "Add a photo to this gallery" button on the bottom of the gallery, and picking the image you'd like to add. Art Magnifo.PNG|Magnifo Clag.jpg|Claug (unofficial) Graw.jpg|Graw (unofficial) Pixel Vulk.jpg|Pixelated Vulk Chomly Drawing.jpg|Chomly Kraw Da.jpg|Kraw Balk Drawing.jpg|Balk Jawg Drawing.jpg|Jawg Tentro Drawing.jpg|Tentro Chibi Flain.jpg|Chibi Flain Seismo in Human Form.jpg|Human Seismo Mixel Buddies.jpg|Mixel Buddies (Flain and Seismo) Flain in Human Form.jpg|Human Flain JawgByMe.png|Jawg burying bone Vulk Slumbo Sketch.jpg|Vulk and Slumbo aquairians.png|The Aquairians (Mixel OC tribe) Flain of the Infernites Akamishi Legends squad.jpg|Flain, leader of the Infernite Ninja Squad COOL.jpg|Flain and Shuff. Shuff of the Cragsters Squad.jpg|Shuff Zorch the Infernite Akamishi Legends Squad.jpg|Zorch Teslo drawing.jpg|Teslo Cute Infernites.jpg|Cute Infernites Cute Cragsters.jpg|Cute Cragsters Cute Electroids.jpg|Cute Electroids Cute Frosticons.jpg|Cute Frosticons mixels__fang_gang_by_katonator-d7mquh9.png|Cute Fang Gang Cute Flexers.jpg|Cute Flexers Human Infernites.jpg Human Cragsters.jpg Human Electroids.jpg Human Frosticons.jpg Human Fang Gang.jpg Human Flexers.jpg File:Mxls_human_nixels_by_zootycutie-d7mz0a8.png Flain plays the guitar and sings.jpg|What To Do by Demi Lovato Teslo Sings Taste of Heaven.jpg|Taste of Heaven Flirty Flain.jpg|Use Attract! Scorpi!.png Mixels Humanized: Hamlogna Conveyor Belt Madness.jpg Krader of the Cragster Ninja Squad.jpg|Krader Vulk of the Infernites Squad.jpg|Vulk Sexy Flain.jpg|I'm so hot Seismo of the Cragsters Ninja Squad.jpg|Seismo of the Cragster Ninja Squad|link=mixels.wikia.com/wiki/User:SonicAsura Teslo of the Electroid Ninja Squad.jpg|Teslo of the Electroid Ninja Squad|link=mixels.wikia.com/wiki/User:SonicAsura Zaptor of the Electroid Squad.jpg|Zaptor of the Electroid Ninja Squad|link=mixels.wikia.com/wiki/User:SonicAsura Volectro of the Electroid Squad.jpg|Volectro of the Electroid Ninja Squad|link=mixels.wikia.com/wiki/User:SonicAsura FlainMagnifoMixByKinglerMaster.jpg SlumboTesloMixByKinglerMaster.jpg FlainShuffMixByKinglerMaster(Uncolored).jpeg FlainVulkMixByKinglerMaster(Uncolored).jpeg ZORCH.png|Zorch dressed up as Sonic Chomly of the Fang Gang Squad.jpg|Chomly of the Fang Gang Squad|link=mixels.wikia.com/wiki/User:SonicAsura Gobba of the Fang Gang Squad.jpg|Gobba of the Fang Gang Squad|link=mixels.wikia.com/wiki/User:SonicAsura Jawg of the Fang Gang Squad.jpg|Jawg of the Fang Gang Squad|link=mixels.wikia.com/wiki/User:SonicAsura Mixels Humanized: Changing a Lightbulb.jpg|When will we EVER need to know that?! Mixels Humanized: Pothole.jpg MixelsxMNT: My Neighbor Seismo.jpg Balk of the Flexer Squad.jpg|Balk of the Flexer Ninja Squad|link=mixels.wikia.com/wiki/User:SonicAsura Kraw of the Flexers Squad.jpg|Kraw of the Flexer Ninja Squad|link=mixels.wikia.com/wiki/User:SonicAsura Tentro of the Flexers Squad.jpg|Tentro of the Flexer Ninja Squad|link=mixels.wikia.com/wiki/User:SonicAsura Flurr of the Frosticon Squad.jpg|Flurr of the Frosticon Ninja Squad|link=mixels.wikia.com/wiki/User:SonicAsura Lunk of the Frosticon Squad.jpg|Lunk of the Frosticon Ninja Squad|link=mixels.wikia.com/wiki/User:SonicAsura Slumbo of the Frosticon Squad.jpg|Slumbo of the Frosticon Ninja Squad|link=mixels.wikia.com/wiki/User:SonicAsura Gyrotos.jpg|The Gyrotos, a fan-made Mixel Tribe of my creation. What do you think?|link=http://artgazer12.deviantart.com/art/Mixels-Gyrotos-454646848 Glomp and Kraw Mix fanart.png|A Fan Art of Glomp mixed with Kraw fanart by Digipony. Twisted mixel shuff.png|Twisted Mixel Shuff Twisted mixel siesmo.png|Twisted Mixel Seismo Twisted mixel krader.png|Twisted Mixel Krader Twisted mixel zorch.png|Twisted Mixel Zorch Twisted mixel vulk.png|Twisted Mixel Vulk Twisted mixel flain.png|Twisted Mixel Flain Super_Mixel_Flurr.jpg|Super Mixel Flurr Slumbo and Kraw Mix in TV Series style.png|Slumbo and Kraw's LEGO Mix in cartoon by Digipony. Krawjawder 2.png Krawjawder.png vokpi.png|is mix of volectro scorpi and kraw 1407187509085.jpg Torts and Mesmo Mix.png|Fanmade Mesmo and Torts Mix by Digipony Torts and Mesmo Mix 2.png|Another Mesmo and Torts Fanmade Mix by Digipony. Lunk and Seismo Mix.png|Seismo and Lunk Mix by Digipony 2014 06 04 Mixes Krager.jpg 2014 07 20 The Frosticons.jpg 2014 07 01 Mixels Slumbo doodles.jpg Lunk and the glass.png Magnus.png|Magnus (unoffical) MOCs (My Own Creation) Custom.jpg|Flain + Gobba murp CustomFrosticonsMax.jpg|Frosticons Max (unofficial) Infersnails.jpg|Infernite Snails|link=Infernites Cragsnails.jpg|Cragster Snails|link=Cragsters Electsnails.jpg|Electroid Snails|link=Electroids Spire and Shuffo.png|Spire(OC) And Shuff/Slumbo Mix FlainPokemonCard.jpeg VulkPokemonCard.jpeg ZorchPokemonCard.jpeg FlainVulkMixByKinglerMaster(Uncolored).jpeg|Flain/Vulk Mix by KinglerMaster. FlainShuffMixByKinglerMaster(Uncolored).jpeg|Flain/Shuff Mix by KinglerMaster. SlumboTesloMixByKinglerMaster.jpg|Slumbo/Teslo Mix by KinglerMaster. MesmoFlainMurp.jpg|Mesmo/Flain Murp by KinglerMaster FlainMagnifoMixByKinglerMaster.jpg|Magnifo/Flain Mix by KinglerMaster Beeze.jpg|Beeze Makeup mixels.jpg|Random Mix with: shuff/ lunk/ zaptor/ tentro. 8f50a156d9e4dd5.jpeg|Ultra Max PIC_0006.JPG|The Cloud club! Electroidbird.jpg|Electroid Bird Cragsterbird.jpg|Cragster Bird Newcragsterbird.jpg|New Cragster Bird Flexbird.jpg|Flexer Bird Untitled drawing by rarethedragon-d7po5s3.png.jpeg|floris Electric Squid.jpg 1407002478257.jpg 1407002420856.jpg 1407002344776.jpg Burnard + slumbo mix 6 ( my mix ).png 1407145877941.jpg Super max 5.png|super max 10406868 10203526936428405 139376324888305517 n.jpg 1407447247353.jpg|Its the beast! cartoonflurrandfrosticonbird.jpg|Cartoon Flurr meets Frosticon Bird. Wheeflying.jpg|Frosticon Bird and Cartoon Flurr flying. IMG 20140816 182009.jpg|Baby Seismo IMG_20140817_163654.jpg|old flurr IMG_20140817_163644.jpg|old lunk (hands and legs) IMG_20140817_163631.jpg|old slumbo 2014-08-20 11.25.24.png|Glorp corp tree in Minecraft 2014-08-20_14.49.57.png|Spikels max in Minecraft 2014-08-20 12.59.24.png|Glorp corp max in Minecraft. Funny Pictures Don't Want to Know.jpg|You REALLY don't want to know. HB07639FE.jpg HB932420A.jpg H100D1382.jpg Highvoltage.jpg LOOOOOOL.jpg|Who drew this, a five year old? hA309F903.jpg lol.jpg hWf8Gpq.jpg|Every time I hear the words macaroni or cookie, I be like... angrymixels.jpg msss.PNG|No one can tell the difference Nix nix.png|Is a Nixel supposed to look like that?|link=Nixel 66640859.jpg Img160x210 mixels.png|FLAIN IS DIZZY|link=Flain wat_by_ender_spark-d7bub77.png Gobba Meme.jpg Unknown.jpeg Ydhgd.PNG|Dude.. Seriously?! fangmeme.jpg|I think we should run before they pelt us with bullet shaped logs Explore_top_861x326.jpg|Is it just me, or is it REALLY cramped in here? Murp.jpg|Who lives in a volcano under the sea? CRAGBOB MURPANTS Zombieapocalyspe.jpg Zombieapocalypse2.png.jpg Zombieapocalypse3.jpg NIX.png|Too Many. McDonalds.jpg|Interesting... Chomly Meme.jpg MixelsCanBeEscape.jpg Nixel Cookironi.jpg|HE HAS COOKIRONIS?!?!?!?!?!? coconapple_Mixels_Tout_wCN_199x132.png|CAN'T REACH IT! Shuff The Great.png|Shuff the Great! HEHEHE.JPG|'Flain knows where you live' Mixdontmurp.jpg FunnyPhoto1.jpg|MovieMakers thats making lol h7E40A11E.jpg Lunk what are you doing.PNG|LUNK WHAT (Flurr looks like he's going to sneeze) Chomly awesome.jpg|Chomly needs to take pills...or he'll eat you THEM VS HIM!.jpg|FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT! Flain Ow.png j.PNG|Stop! you stuipid Electriods make a lot of noise! therefore... NixelsEp2.jpg|Nixelonio! You better leave your father alone while he's having beer with Uncle Seismo! Another Nixel.jpg|GWAH! I'M BALD! Oh my mix.png|The many mixes of Kraw and Gobba. Mesmomeme.jpg|What? Shoopdawizwuz.jpg|IMMA FIRIN MAH POTION Scorpiface.jpg|Does it? batman mesmo.png|what if mesmo was batman...things would happen Swag.png|Do you feel me? torts funny1.jpg Stop.jpg|STAHP EATING h0CCD4129.jpg Shuffgotit.jpg UpsetZaptor.jpg 52405135.jpg 52420523.jpg ZaptorMeme.jpg Shuffcan'tgetup.jpg Kradercan'tmix.jpg FIGHT.jpg|Who will win? 35364536.jpg|The true definition of a Murp I searched Cookironi and this popped up.png|How did the Cookie Monster show up when I looked up Cookironi? ChomlyAngry.png|AWWWWWW BUT I DON'T WANNA GO TO SCHOOL!!!! Kraw in a Glass Jar.jpg|Well we all have to get trapped in a jar filled with legos! Image.jpg|QUIT IT I'M TRYING TO FOCUS ON WORK Chomly.jpg|If you let Scorpi Work Chomly will kill you|link=StompinSeismo GlorpcorpWallpaper.jpg|I am blue if I were green I would die! ScorpiMesmoLEGO.jpg|You're a wizard Scorpi! I'm a what? mixel totem .png|gobba : soory guys \ the others : gobba after this we smash you Dat volectro tho.png|FIST BUMP! Flainette.png|This is my own ORIGINAL character Flainette! She is so pretty! Don't steal! B9lb1.jpg 0adfc224-198c-4253-b13a-c626c8c21f3f.jpg|I just couldn't resist when I saw this. MemeCenter_1408544173497_642.jpg|Very legit, Magnifo. Glurt+Scorpi.jpg|GLURT! Just a Murp, Jawg, and... chopped down trees..PNG|scorpi glurt wuy are you trade us WIZWUZ IS INSANE.PNG|Wizwuz: Just do what I do when I have problems SCREAM!! YATATA.PNG|Everyone left the magic show before it started Stories/Fanfiction To add fan fiction or a fake episode here, make a separate page, like so: Mixels Wiki:Creative Corner/NAME OF STORY HERE Once you do that, put the link here and bullet it using an asterisk. Also enter a dash (-), then "Done by (your username)", and a short description of it. Let your writing talent be unleashed! *Magnificent Magnifo - Done by MazzonG4637. Magnifo makes Zaptor's ultimate dream come true... *Stabbicus Major - Done by The Doctor Of Awesomeness. When Nixels invade Pointy Canyon, it's up to the Spikels to save it! *Mixels Wiki:Creative Corner/Escape from the Rubberlands - Done by Creepermanrules. *The Flexers must escape the Rubberlands before it's too late! *Mixels Wiki:Creative Corner/Man that Nixs Done by Lavaguy64. Flurr is really upset and the Mixels don't know why. *Rockabll Wars - Done by Apocalypse455 - The Cragsters and Spikels compete in a game of Rockball, turning out to be a Rockball war, thus making Tentro have a plan to break it up! *Mixels Wiki:Creative Corner/The Murder Mystery Done by Creepermanrules, Davin.Rizuki, Shuff22238, and KinglerMaster. *Mixels Reunion (by KinglerMaster) **Electroid Frenzy - The Electroids need to get to a pool party, but things are just horrible for them. **Carroturnip - Teslo tells Slumbo about an extremely healthy but delicious food named a Carroturnip, and when they find one in the fields, they create whatever Mix they can to get it out of the ground. *Unwanted Murp Festival - When the Mixels are at a fair, they attempt to mix, but all pairs Murp, exept for one.... - Done by:User:Apocalypse455 *Track and Field - When 4 Mixels attempt to run track, they mix, until one pair murps. The referee tries to find another pair to mix. Will they Murp or Mix? User:Apocalypse455 * The Mixels Movie part 1- The first part of a Mixels movie in which the Mixels must try to protect their home from Major Nixel's most dangerous plan yet. - Done by A Wiki Contributor... who unfortunately cannot find his own page to edit it. I'll probably take this off the page. *A Call For Adventure! - Not-so-long ago the 9 tribes that live in the Mixels Land lived completly isolated from each other. None of them knew each other, nor they knew about the cubits, the mixing, or even the Nixel. Until one day an adventurous mixel by the name of Flain set a foot outside his home... - Done by:User:Snail--day-and-night *Mixels Wiki:Creative Corner/The Search Done by Creepermanrules. When Scorpi goes missing Footi and Hoogi must find him! *Mixels Wiki:Creative Corner/Inside the Mind of a Mixel You've seen Mixels Land as a passerby, but how would it feel to see through the eyes of a Mixel? Done by StormDragon21 */Murp Party/ - Some Mixels throw a mix party, but they murp. Made by Derekis */What if Mixels mixed with other cartoons?/ - All 9 Tribes work on a portal so other cartoons come to Mixel Land, and the cartoons find out they can mix with the Mixels. Made by, once again, Derekis! *The black storm a movie-the Nixels make a plan behind the majors back to cover the whole mixels land with complete darkness they manage to do that and impresses the major. now its time for the mixels to restore color back to the land and convince the major to become colorful again.by zelta mega. *Mixels Wiki:Creative Corner/MixelCraft -Done by Creepermanrules. What happens when Tentro builds a Nether Portal? A LOT of blocks!